Children Of The Shadow
by the-dead-star
Summary: Les Assassins pensaient être les seuls à faire le Bien pour protéger l'humanité, ils se trompaient...
1. Chapter 1

Children of the shadow

Jérusalem, Israël – 1191.

Longtemps, les Assassins, installés à Masyaf, avaient cru, à tort, être les seuls à tuer pour amener la paix.

Mais ils s'étaient trompés.

En effet, un autre ordre avait également pour mission de protéger les habitants de la ville où il se trouvait.

Son nom ?

Les Enfants de l'Ombre.

Leur caractéristique ?

Être des femmes.

Al Mali, l'ancien maître des Assassins, savait qu'elles existaient.

Pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit ?

Voilà une question qu'Altaïr Ibn A-Lahad, désormais Grand Maître des Assassins, se posait tout en chevauchant vers Jérusalem.

Oui, il était l'invité des Enfants de l'Ombre, lui et sa famille en plus de Malik A-Sayf et les siens.

Peu à peu, l'excitation grandissait.

Ils approchaient, oui.

Oo*oO

Les Enfants de l'Ombre possédaient eux aussi une cheftaine.

Yassima avait bien connu Al Mali.

Et c'était elle qui avait fait en sorte qu'Assassins et Enfants de l'Ombre se rencontrent.

Désormais, elle attendait de voir, sachant qu'être alliés serait un grand atout pour les deux Ordres.

Mais chaque chose en son temps.

Les Assassins devaient d'abord arriver.

"Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe tant, Tilia ?"

L'interpellée tourna la tête vers sa cheftaine, les yeux bruns-verts et les frisettes noires.

Elle répondit :

"J'ai peur qu'ils n'essaient d'usurper notre pouvoir."

"Notre Ordre est tout aussi vieux que le leur."

"Je sais. Mais..."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Tilia. Tout se passera bien."

"Et à propos de Terak, que fait-on ?"

Là, la plus âgée soupira.

"Nous verrons bien. Elisha veille de toute façon sur lui."

Oo*oO

Face à face, le blanc et le noir, l'Ombre et la Lumière.

Car si les Assassins étaient connus pour porter des robes d'un blanc éclatant, leurs « collègues » portaient des vêtements de la couleur de la nuit.

De la tête aux pieds, tout était noir.

Et leurs visages étaient également dissimulés sous une capuche.

Ils n'étaient pas si différents, en fin de compte.

Un des Enfants de l'Ombre fit avancer sa monture, déclarant :

"Sois le bienvenu, Altaïr, Grand Maître des Assassins."

"Votre hospitalité nous honore."

"Notre cheftaine vous attend. Suivez-nous."

Accroupie sur la plus haute tour de Jérusalem, Elisha observa les étrangers entrer dans la ville.

Elle resta immobile un instant puis se releva, se rapprochant du bord.

Tendant les bras, elle se laissa alors tomber, arrivant sans encombre sur le toit d'une maison.

Elle sauta à terre, rejoignant Yassima.

Celle-ci la salua en souriant :

"Tu es revenue."

"Je le suis."

"Alors tu pourras accueillir les Assassins avec moi."

En silence, Elisha acquiesça.

Elle s'assit aux côtés de sa cheftaine, une forme noire se couchant à ses pieds.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et des robes noires comme blanches furent révélées aux Enfants de l'Ombre déjà présents.

Yassima se leva, suivie par Elisha.

Elle arriva face au Grand Maître des Assassins, déclarant :

"C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer enfin, Assassin."

"L'honneur est mien."

Elle sourit.

"Alors nous pourrons nous entendre."

"Je l'espère."

* * *

**Bonus chapitre 2 :**

¤ Une deuxième silhouette entra, toujours encapuchonnée.

À sa droite, souple et silencieuse, une panthère noire.

À sa gauche, la main enlacé à la sienne, un petit garçon.

Habillé à la manière des Enfants de l'Ombre, il avait le visage découvert.

Et les yeux bleus ne trompèrent personne.

¤ Malik baissa la tête vers l'enfant qui, intimidé, se serra davantage contre Elisha, lui tenant toujours la main.

L'Enfant de l'Ombre ne broncha pas, totalement impassible.

Mais son regard suivait chaque mouvement de chaque invité.

Ainsi, à la moindre menace, elle était prête à réagir.

Plus animale qu'humaine…

* * *

**Me revoilà :D J'espère que cette autre fic vous intéressera ^^ A bientôt...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

La demeure des Enfants de l'Ombre fut visitée de fond en comble par les Assassins et les trois enfants qui les accompagnaient ne tardèrent pas à se poursuivre à travers les grandes pièces, malgré les remontrances de leurs mères.

Yassima fit un geste de la main :

« Laissez-les. L'innocence de la jeunesse est le plus beau des cadeaux. »

Malik intervint alors :

« Pourquoi vos... assassins ne révèlent pas leurs visages ? »

« Car pour l'instant, elles sont toujours en mission. Ce soir, vous verrez leurs visages. »

« Ainsi, la rumeur disait vrai. »

« Et que disait-elle ? »

« Que vous n'étiez que des femmes. »

« C'est le cas. »

« Mais... pourquoi ? »

Elle répliqua, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Et pourquoi pas ? Vous étiez Assassins et certaines femmes voulurent vous égaler. »

« Alors vous avez créé cet Ordre ? »

« C'est exact. Peu de temps après la création du vôtre. »

Oo*oO

Enfin, le soir tomba.

Chaque Enfant de l'Ombre arriva, le visage désormais visible.

Une dernière silhouette entra, toujours encapuchonnée.

À sa droite, souple et silencieuse, une panthère noire.

À sa gauche, la main enlacée à la sienne, un petit garçon.

Habillé à la manière des Enfants de l'Ombre, il avait le visage découvert.

Et les yeux bleus ne trompèrent personne.

« Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie ? »

« Mon cher Malik, il faut savoir que vous n'êtes pas le premier Al-Sayf à pénétrer dans notre demeure. »

« Kadar... »

« Oui, Kadar. »

« Mais... comment ? »

L'Enfant de l'Ombre et petit garçon furent arrivés et, comme le voulait la tradition, elle rejeta sa capuche, révélant des yeux noisette et une tresse à la couleur du caramel.

Mais elle, contrairement aux autres, avait le bas du visage masqué.

Les Assassins questionnèrent Yassima du regard mais ce fut Tilia qui révéla :

« Elisha est une Gardienne. C'est pour cela qu'elle porte ce masque. »

« Gardienne de la Cité. »

« Je vois que vous nous connaissez, maître Al-Sayf. »

« Des rumeurs, encore et toujours. »

« Mais elle est bien réelle. »

« Et qu'en est-il de l'enfant ? »

« Justement, il est sous la protection d'Elisha, depuis sa naissance. »

« Mais comment Kadar s'est-il retrouvé ici ? »

Yassima lui répondit :

« Elisha et Tilia étaient en train de faire une ronde, à l'extrême est de la ville, quand elles ont découvert votre frère, assoiffé. Apparemment, sa mission à Jérusalem avait mal tourné. Mais il n'a jamais voulu nous dire ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. »

« Et... qui a-t-il rencontré ? »

La cheftaine des Enfants de l'Ombre sourit.

« Samia. Elle était chargée de changer les pansements de Kadar et une chose en entraînant une autre... »

« Ainsi, c'est mon neveu. »

« En effet. »

Malik baissa la tête vers l'enfant qui, intimidé, se serra davantage contre Elisha, lui tenant toujours la main.

L'Enfant de l'Ombre ne broncha pas, totalement impassible.

Mais son regard suivait chaque mouvement de chaque invité.

Ainsi, à la moindre menace, elle était prête à réagir.

Plus animale qu'humaine...

Oo*oO

Finalement, Elisha lâcha la main du bambin qui geignit.

Mais elle claqua de la langue et immédiatement, il se tut.

Yassima tendit la main vers lui, l'appelant :

« Terak, viens près de moi. »

« Terak ? »

« C'est ainsi qu'il a été appelé. »

« Et quel âge a-t-il ? »

Ce ne fut pas la cheftaine qui répondit mais une voix au ton totalement enfantin.

« Trois ans. »

« Et tu es un Enfant de l'Ombre ? »

Son neveu secoua la tête, répondant :

« Non. Je suis trop petit. »

« Oh. »

« Mais quand je serai plus grand, je deviendrai un Enfant du Noir. »

Les adultes sourirent puis Yassima l'assit sur ses genoux, se tournant vers les Assassins.

« Cet enfant a un énorme potentiel. »

« Je m'en doute. »

* * *

Bonus chapitre 3 :

« Qui est-elle, pour lui ? »

« La personne qui veille sur lui, tout simplement. »

« Elle aurait pu prendre la place de sa mère. »

« Elle aurait pu, c'est vrai. Mais Terak sait qui est sa mère. Et Elisha lui a promis de toujours veiller sur lui. »

Tilia y était déjà, plongée dans la lecture d'un parchemin.

Mais il y avait également Elisha, curieusement immobile.

La raison était toute simple : Terak s'était endormi sur elle, allongé en travers de ses genoux.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

La nuit tomba et la longue table fut dressée comme on apportait les différents plats.

Les quatre enfants furent installés auprès de leurs parents, se tenant plus ou moins bien.

Tazim tenta bien de chiper un morceau de pain appartenant à Terak mais un grondement derrière lui le pétrifia totalement.

Tilia lui sourit :

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Leka ne te fera rien. »

« Leka ? »

« C'est son nom. »

« Oh. »

Un claquement de langue plus tard, l'enfant soupirait de soulagement.

Mais il regarda tout de même le félin aller se coucher à côté de la chaise d'Elisha.

Ce fut Darim, fils aîné d'Altaïr, qui osa questionner la jeune femme :

« Comment cela se fait-il qu'elle vous obéisse ? »

« Parce que je l'ai sauvée. »

« De quoi ? »

« D'un marchand d'animaux. »

« Mais elle ne vient pas d'ici ! »

« Non, c'est vrai. »

« Et d'où vient-elle ? »

Sa mère fronça les sourcils.

« Darim ! »

« Ça ne me dérange pas de répondre à ses questions. J'y suis habituée. »

Oo*oO

Comme à Masyaf, une fontaine procurait de l'eau.

Mais là, elle était chaude !

Bien évidemment, les trois garçons ouvrirent de grands yeux, se tournant vers leurs mères, leur demandant leur autorisation pour s'y plonger.

Yassima sourit :

« Ils peuvent y aller. Après un voyage long de plusieurs jours, je me doute qu'ils rêvent de se laver. »

Dans un grand cri, ils se jetèrent dans l'eau, s'éclaboussant à tout va.

Le petit Terak arriva alors, suivi par Elisha.

Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant les autres dans l'eau et se tourna vers Elisha.

Celle-ci pointa la fontaine du doigt et il se déshabilla docilement.

S'approchant des deux frères, il les questionna :

« Est-ce que je peux venir avec vous ? »

« Oui. »

« Merci. »

Oo*oO

Après un moment, Elisha revint, tenant une sphère à la couleur ambrée.

Darim, Sef et Tazim l'observèrent avec étonnement mais Terak ne réagit pas, apparemment habitué.

Le plus âgé des invités le questionna alors :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Du savon. »

« Oh. »

Terak esquissa un petit sourire puis Elisha le rejoignit.

Immédiatement, elle enleva ses gantelets de cuir ainsi que les protections qu'elle portait aux avant-bras.

Relevant les manches de sa chemise, elle plongea le savon dans l'eau et en silence, se mit à laver Terak.

Ses gestes étaient précis et rapides mais ils n'étaient pas dénués de tendresse, loin de là.

Altaïr s'enquit alors :

« Qui est-elle, pour lui ? »

« La personne qui veille sur lui, tout simplement. »

« Elle aurait pu prendre la place de sa mère. »

« Elle aurait pu, c'est vrai. Mais Terak _sait_ qui est sa mère. Et Elisha lui a promis de toujours veiller sur lui. »

Le Grand Maître des Assassins acquiesça puis se tut, observant Elisha nettoyer consciencieusement les cheveux de son petit protégé.

Avec cet Enfant de l'Ombre à ses côtés, nul doute qu'il serait toujours en sécurité, où qu'il soit.

Oo*oO

Quelques heures plus tard, les invités arrivaient dans la salle de repos, accompagnés par Yassima.

Tilia y était déjà, plongée dans la lecture d'un parchemin.

Mais il y avait également Elisha, curieusement immobile.

La raison était toute simple : Terak s'était endormi sur elle, allongé en travers de ses genoux.

Et Leka était également présente, assise à côté de sa maîtresse.

« Ne faudrait-il pas mettre Terak au lit ? »

« J'ai essayé. À chaque fois, il se réveille. »

Tous sourirent puis ils s'installèrent sur les sièges restants.

La jeune Alinska, épouse de Malik, s'enquit alors :

« Pourquoi être devenues des Enfants de l'Ombre ? »

Tilia leva les yeux de son parchemin.

« C'était ça ou la prostitution. Le choix était vite fait. »

« Et vous, Elisha ? »

L'interpellée haussa les épaules et Yassima répondit pour elle :

« Elisha était orpheline. Elle a immédiatement accepté de devenir l'une des nôtres. »

Oo*oO

Quatre jours plus tard, les Assassins repartaient.

Le Grand Maître ne pouvait pas s'absenter plus longtemps mais les Enfants de l'Ombre avaient la promesse que si Jérusalem était attaquée, ils interviendraient.

Le contraire était également de mise, ça allait sans dire.

« Au revoir, Terak. »

« Au revoir, maître Malik. »

Son oncle ne réagit pas face au titre, sachant que le jeune garçon ne savait pas qu'il était son neveu.

Il l'apprendrait plus tard, Yassima le lui avait promit.

Et cette fois-ci, ce serait les Enfants de l'Ombre qui feraient le chemin jusqu'à Masyaf.

La seule inconnue était le temps...

* * *

**Bonus chapitre suivant :**

Après un moment, Darim & Tazim voulurent voir quel enseignement Terak avait reçu.

Eux étaient novices mais qu'en était-il de leur… cousin ?

Après tout, il était élevé par des _femmes_.

Que pouvait-il en sortir de bon ?

* * *

**Je sais, je sais, les panthères noires ne vivent pas en Syrie. Mais c'est MA fanfiction donc je fais ce que Je veux ^^ see ya**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Masyaf, Syrie – 1194.

De loin, la poussière était visible, signe que des chevaux avançaient dans la direction de la ville.

Un message de Yassima, cheftaine des Enfants de l'Ombre, était arrivé quelques jours plus tôt, annonçant leur venue.

Désormais, tous les Assassins attendaient l'arrivée de ces femmes aussi meurtrières qu'eux.

Enfin, les portes s'ouvrirent.

Yassima arriva, tout sourire.

Suivaient une dizaine d'Enfants de l'Ombre... et un enfant.

Terak avait bien grandi, désormais âgé de six ans.

Et apparemment, il se débrouillait tout seul, sautant au bas de son cheval sans aide.

Les capuches furent rejetées et les frisettes noires de Tilia apparurent au grand jour.

Elle sourit aux Assassins puis se tourna vers Yassima.

Celle-ci, d'un signe de tête, ordonna à ses « filles » d'avancer.

Altaïr esquissa un petit sourire :

« Nous ne vous attendions plus. »

« Excusez-nous, Grand Maître. Nous avions des problèmes à régler et finalement, trois longues années se sont écoulées depuis votre visite. »

« Soyez les bienvenues. »

« Nous te remercions pour ton hospitalité. »

Il acquiesça, toujours en souriant, puis s'enquit.

« Mais où est Elisha ? »

« Justement, nous ne le savons pas. Elle était partie en éclaireur et elle n'a toujours pas donné signe de vie depuis. »

« Je suis sûr qu'elle va bientôt revenir. »

« Je l'espère, Grand Maître. Je l'espère. »

Oo*oO

Après un moment, Darim et Tazim voulurent voir quel enseignement Terak avait reçu.

Eux étaient novices mais qu'en était-il de leur... cousin ?

Après tout, il était élevé par des _femmes_.

Que pouvait-il en sortir de bon ?

Après un rapide regard en direction de Yassima, Terak répondit à la proposition des deux garçons.

Tous trois se mirent en place et commencèrent à se battre, sou l'œil amusé ou intéressé des personnes présentes.

Terak savait se battre contre deux adversaires mais ça ne semblait pas le gêner, bien au contraire.

« A-t-il été entraîné par Elisha ? »

« C'est exact. »

« Il fera un terrible combattant, quand il sera adulte. »

Tilia sourit mais elle se figea quand Sef arriva en criant :

« Elle est revenue ! Elle est revenue ! »

« Qui ça, Sef ? »

« La dame au gros chat noir ! »

* * *

**Bonus chapitre 5** :

Elle était allongée sur le sol, étant certainement tombée de son cheval.

Sa robe était poisseuse de sang et quand Tilia abaissa le foulard qui masquait la moitié de son visage, un filet rougeâtre s'échappait de sa bouche.

Tout cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Là, silencieusement, Tilia la déshabilla, ne réagissant pas face aux blessures de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur.

Et pourtant, le sang coulait, inlassablement.

* * *

**Des impressions ? :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Elle était allongée sur le sol, étant certainement tombée de son cheval.

Sa robe était poisseuse de sang et quand Tilia abaissa le foulard qui masquait la moitié de son visage, un filet rougeâtre s'échappait de sa bouche.

Tout cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Yassima s'enquit :

« Est-elle vivante ? »

« Elle l'est. Mais elle est très faible. »

Sa cheftaine acquiesça puis elle se tourna vers les Assassins.

« Je sais que nous ne sommes arrivées que depuis quelques heures mais pourriez-vous installer Elisha dans une de vos chambres ? »

« Bien sûr. Faut-il appeler un médecin ? »

Elle secoua la tête, répondant :

« Tilia va s'occuper d'elle. »

« Très bien. Mais si vous avez besoin d'aide... »

« Nous n'hésiterons pas. Merci. »

Oo*oO

Elisha fut donc installée au frais.

Là, silencieusement, Tilia la déshabilla, ne réagissant pas face aux blessures de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur.

Et pourtant, le sang coulait, inlassablement.

« Tilia ? »

Elle tourna la tête pour voir Terak, les larmes aux yeux, lui si fort et si courageux au combat.

Mais là, c'était Elisha qui était blessée, celle qui l'avait élevé, protégé et entraîné.

Elle n'était pas sa mère mais il n'en avait pas besoin.

Elisha et les Enfants de l'Ombre étaient amplement suffisantes.

Tilia esquissa un petit sourire à l'attention de l'enfant :

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Mal. »

« Mais elle va s'en sortir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Face au silence de Tilia, il geignit.

« Elle doit se réveiller ! »

« Terak, parfois, les choses tournent mal. »

« Non ! Elle ne peut pas mourir ! Pas elle ! »

Il partit en courant et elle soupira.

Sa réaction était prévisible, lui habitué à vivre au jour le jour aux côtés d'Elisha.

Oo*oO

Terak avait été accueilli, pour un temps, chez Malik.

Mais sans grand étonnement, le lendemain matin, Tilia le trouva allongé contre le flanc d'Elisha.

Son état ne s'améliorait pas mais ne se détériorait pas non plus.

Entre deux eaux, elle semblait dormir, immobile.

Mais sa pâleur démontrait son état de faiblesse.

Tilia appela :

« Terak ? »

« ... »

« Terak, réveille-toi. »

« Mmmh ? »

« Il faut que je soigne Elisha. Tu peux aller prendre ton petit-déjeuner. »

« Non, je reste ici. »

« Et qu'en est-il de Malik et Tazim qui t'ont accueilli chez eux ? Ils vont se poser des questions quand ils verront que tu n'es plus dans ton lit. »

Le petit garçon baissa la tête.

« J'irai leur demander pardon. Je peux rester ? »

« Oui. Mais après, tu vas manger. Compris ? »

« Compris. »

* * *

**Bonus chapitre 6** :

* Elles se plaisaient dans cette ville à flanc de montagne mais toutes étaient inquiètes pour Elisha, toujours pas réveillée.

Son état s'était finalement amélioré mais elle n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux, malgré les prières que Terak chuchotait chaque soir à son oreille.

* Tous se tournèrent vers l'entrée pour voir Elisha, debout et vivante.

Débarrassée de son foulard, elle avait retroussé les lèvres, révélant deux canines plus longues, rougies par son sang.

Plus animale qu'humaine, oui.

* D'une démarche encore indécise, elle alla s'asseoir sur une chaise, s'y adossant en soupirant.

Un verre d'eau lui fut tendu et elle remercia Tilia du regard.

* Pas une fois, Terak ne se retourna.

Et pour cause, sa famille, c'était celle qui le tenait serré contre elle, un bras en travers de la taille.

Une famille tout de noir vêtue, oui.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Une semaine plus tard, les Enfants de l'Ombre avaient visité la forteresse de Masyaf de fond en comble.

Elles se plaisaient dans cette ville à flanc de montagne mais toutes étaient inquiètes pour Elisha, toujours pas réveillée.

Son état s'était finalement amélioré mais elle n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux, malgré les prières que Terak chuchotait chaque soir à son oreille.

Yassima appela :

« Terak ? »

« Oui ? »

« N'as-tu pas quelque chose à dire à Malik et à sa famille ? »

« Si. »

Inspirant longuement, il finit par se tourner vers eux.

« Je suis de votre famille. »

« Nous le savons, Terak. »

L'enfant posa un regard étonné sur son oncle puis il se tourna vers la cheftaine des Enfants de l'Ombre, la questionnant :

« Comment le sait-il ? »

« Il l'a appris il y a trois ans, lorsqu'ils sont venus à Jérusalem. Tu t'en souviens ? »

« Non. »

Elle sourit.

« C'est normal. Tu étais fort petit. »

« Mais alors, qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? »

« Malik et Alinska ont formulé la demande que tu restes ici. »

« Ici ! »

« Oui. Cela te conviendrait-il ? »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais fut devancé par un grondement sourd qui retentit dans la pièce.

Toutefois, Leka n'était pas là.

Tous se tournèrent vers l'entrée pour voir Elisha, debout et vivante.

Débarrassée de son bandana, elle avait retroussé les lèvres, révélant deux canines plus longues, rougies par son sang.

Plus animale qu'humaine, oui.

Oo*oO

Sans hésiter, Terak se précipita vers elle, la percutant de plein fouet.

Mais elle ne le repoussa pas, posant sa main sur son crâne avant de relever la tête.

Elle grogna :

« Terak n'ira nulle part. »

« Mais il fait partie de notre famille ! »

« Et j'ai promis à sa mère sur son lit de mort de toujours veiller sur lui ! Il rentre avec nous à Jérusalem et il n'y a pas à discuter. »

D'une démarche encore indécise, elle alla s'asseoir sur une chaise, s'y adossant en soupirant.

Un verre d'eau lui fut tendu et elle remercia Tilia du regard.

Celle-ci se tourna vers les Assassins.

« Terak n'est pas un Assassin et je doute qu'il le soit un jour. Mais s'il formule un jour l'envie de vous rejoindre, nous le laisserons faire. Toutefois, pour l'instant, il est encore trop petit pour décider. »

Tous hochèrent la tête, admettant qu'elle disait la vérité.

Et si Malik fut attristé à l'idée de voir son neveu partir, il fut rassuré en le voyant sur les genoux d'Elisha, serré tout contre elle.

Non, il ne pouvait pas avoir meilleure protection.

Oo*oO

Deux jour plus tard, les Enfants de l'Ombre repartaient en direction de Jérusalem.

Terak était bien de la partie, chevauchant devant Elisha.

Et s'il agita joyeusement la main en direction de sa famille, quand Elisha claqua de la langue, il arrêta immédiatement, se remettant bien droit.

Elle talonna leur monture qui se mit à avancer, s'éloignant un peu plus à chaque pas de Masyaf.

Pas une fois, Terak ne se retourna.

Et pour cause, sa famille, c'était celle qui le tenait serré contre elle, un bras en travers de la taille.

Une famille tout de noir vêtue, oui.

* * *

**Voilà, cette histoire se termine. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu... Bye ^^**


End file.
